


stop and feel the rain

by icarusinflight



Series: Voltron Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Keith I know you are a desert baby and would appreciate the rain, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Shiro couldn’t help but see the parallels between the thunderstorm and Keith.





	stop and feel the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackxpaladins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackxpaladins/gifts).



> For Ana <3 thanks for being my muse you wonderful being you.  
> I wanted to write something fluffy and Ana prompted me with the following: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"
> 
> Unbeta'd all errors are my own.

The rain doesn’t fall often at the Garrison, so when it does people are reasonably excited. The cadets all flock to the windows, or hiding under the limited shelter to watch as the rain fell.

Dust storms were more common, the wind picking up the dust and creating walls of sand, locking everyone inside until it passes. The Garrison is set up so the sand doesn’t get in, but there’s still a smell, even from inside, a staleness that permeates somehow. After the dust storms there’s always a layer of dust on everything. The hangars are also insulated, but the garages aren’t, and the vehicles need washing down afterwards – something that always falls onto the first year cadets.

Desert thunderstorms are rarest of all. Shiro has seen a few only because of how long he’s been at the Garrison now. They don’t come often, but when they do they can be a force of nature. The storms all-encompassing, consuming, can lead to injury or even death if you’re not prepared for it. One year the older Garrison cadets were recruited to help search for a couple who had been camping when a storm hit - they’d thankfully found shelter in a cave, but not everyone has that luck. Better to avoid altogether if you can. Find shelter early and weather out the storm in relative safety.

Shiro couldn’t help but see the parallels between the thunderstorm and Keith.

Keith was a force of nature, Keith was all-encompassing and consuming. A confrontation with Keith could lead to injury. Many people thought it was better to simply avoid him – staying out of contact and away from the Danger.

Shiro didn’t think they could be any more wrong.

Although that was their loss. As selfish as it may be, Shiro could at least acknowledge that it worked to his benefit. Worked to their benefit. It meant that when Shiro suggested they spend a day in the desert, pack a picnic and ride the hoverbike out to the desert shack they’d found, Keith had been more than happy to agree. 

That had been before they’d known of the approaching storm – before the storm alert had been announced. When he’d found out about the alert Shiro had suggested they reschedule. Maybe join the garrison bus into town early and be back at the Garrison before the storm hit, or just spend a day at the garrison – either holed up in their rooms or in the library. 

Keith had disagreed. He’d told Shiro they could be out and back before the storm hit - told Shiro not to worry about it.

Shiro’s realising now Keith’s words had been a lie.

“Fuck, Keith can you hurry up?”

Keith’s only response is laughter.

Shiro groans, reaching his hand up to run it through his shaved hair. He’s worried and frustrated at Keith for dragging his heels. But he’s not angry at Keith, as much as he wants to be angry, he can’t find it in himself to be angry at him – he’s not sure he could be ever, but especially not now, with Keith’s obvious happiness.

Which doesn’t mean he isn’t worried. The storm is approaching and it may be too late now to make it back to the Garrison, but they should be trying to make it to shelter at least.

“Keith, come  **on** . This is dangerous.” Shiro demands.

“Don’t you trust me?” The words come out as a laugh, the joy on Keith’s face clear to see. It’s so rare to see Keith so open, showing his emotions – and more importantly his happiness, and Shiro can’t help but echo the emotion, feels the happiness burning inside him. Despite his fear of the storm, despite the anxiety rising in him at the thought of getting caught outside in it, he felt his face mirroring the expression, smiling back at Keith.

_ Fuck, he loves Keith. _ The feeling is so overwhelming in that moment he needs to say it, needs to tell Keith.

Reaching out to Keith, Shiro snags his wrist, pulling Keith in tight against his body. “I love you.” He says, dropping a kiss on his lips. It’s not the first time he’s said it, not by far, but they don’t always have the opportunity for such admissions, so Shiro will take every opportunity when he’s able.

Keith pulls away, placing his hand on Shiro’s chest to push him back when Shiro follows him.

“I know that,” Keith says with a laugh, the breath ghosting against his own lips. Keith is less forthcoming with his feelings, but Shiro doesn’t mind. His statement of love doesn’t need to be reciprocated for him to know Keith cares for him.

Keith is looking at him with a smile on his face, “but do you trust me?”

It’s Shiro’s turn to laugh then, “of course I trust you.” He says, dropping his forehead to rest on Keith’s head. “Keith I trust you with my life, now can we please get out here?”

Keith pulls away from his hold, tugging himself free and dancing backwards. “Takashi Shirogane, are you scared?” The grin on his face is teasing, as his tone, and this game he’s playing is  _ not helping them to get to safety _ .

“No.” Shiro refutes. “I’m not scared. Just reasonably concerned. As any sane person would be. Remember how there’s a storm coming?” Shiro waves at the black clouds approaching. He can already see the curtain of rain which is also approaching them from the clouds. “Come on Keith we really need to get back.”

“Nah.” Keith dismisses with a grin, “we’ve got time.”

Shiro groans, throwing his head back and looking up at the sky.

“Really?” He asks, exasperated. He just wants to get to shelter, but Keith is in a mood, caught up in the moment and Shiro wants to let Keith enjoy the moment, to savour this rare moment, but someone needs to be the voice of reason here, and with the panic still coursing through his veins it’s easy for Shiro to do so. He looks back to the storm - every moment they delay it gets closer.

The sound of Keith’s laughter drags Shiro’s attention back down to him. He’s not sure if it’s the storm or being away from the garrison, or some mixture of the two but Keith is just so happy and  _ alive _ right now.

It’s amazing – drawing Shiro to him like a moth to a flame.

Shiro takes advantage of his glee – he’s distracted in the moment and Shiro uses that, shooting his fingers out to grab Keith’s hip, pulling him tight again.

“You’re ridiculous.” He murmurs against Keith’s lips, before dropping a kiss against them.

Which is when he feels the first drop of rain against his hair.

He looks up to the sky, only to feel another drop of rain on his face. “Fuck. We need to get back to the cabin now.”

He releases Keith’s hip, reaching instead for a wrist, before he turns and runs, pulling Keith along behind him.

Keith allows himself to be dragged along, offering no resistance, but he also doesn’t move any faster than Shiro pulls. That’s a sign in itself – Keith can outrun Shiro any day, if he actually wanted to get to the cabin he’d be off, instead of dragging behind.

The rain is increasing, the drops coming heavier and more frequently, but they’re getting closer to the shack – within reach of their sanctuary. He can just make out the 01 on the hoverbike when Keith does pull back, yanking the arm Shiro has a hold on and digging in his heels. 

Shiro doesn’t let Keith pull out of his grasp, instead turning back to Keith with a groan.

“Keeeeith.” He whines. “Keith what are you doing?”

“It’s raining Shiro.” Keith says with a grin. “Take a moment to appreciate that.”

The rain is increasing, fat drops which are failing heavy enough to sting when they land on his bare skin. He looks back over his shoulder at the shack – their shelter, just out of reach with Keith refusing to move.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

Keith’s grin has a softness to it rarely found, his face turned up to the sky. His face is being splattered with rain, and his shirt is already starting to turn dark from the rain, the moisture causing it to stick to Keith’s shirt. He wants to touch the collarbones he can see through the thin material, he wants to hold Keith, he wants to kiss Keith.

He wants to get under cover.

“Can’t you  _ please _ do this undercover?” He asks, begging almost. The storm is coming, the storm is practically on top of them and he doesn’t want to be caught out in the worst of it.

Keith huffs a laugh, finally looking back at Shiro. “It’s the rain, Shiro.” He says, as if that explains everything, as if it explains  _ anything _ . Keith closes his eyes, letting the raindrops run over his eyes, the drops catching on his eyelashes.

The clap of thunder shakes him from his thoughts, and he flinches from the noise. He hadn’t noticed a flash of lightning, and he hopes that means it’s still far enough away to not be of concern. It still worries him though.

“Please, Keith.” Shiro  _ is _ begging now, the desperation in his voice obvious even to his own ears. “Can we go inside?” 

Keith’s eyes shoot open at that, seeking Shiro’s own eyes out immediately. It only takes a moment of Keith’s eyes on him before Keith shifts his hand to grab at Shiro’s wrist. He tugs Shiro, pushing past him and setting off for the shack at a run, pulling Shiro along behind him.

Keith only stops when they’re both under the patio, turning to face Shiro, his breaths coming fast. Shiro’s own breaths are racing, gasping for air after the sprint to the shack.

“Feel better?” Keith asks, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah.” Shiro admits with a sheepish smile. He’s not afraid of storms. He’s a military kid, he travelled around, has seen storms far fiercer than this on continents all across the world. But the desert thunderstorm had unsettled him like none of those had. Or maybe it was their own vulnerability – left out in the desert with only a rickety shack for shelter. 

Keith seems unphased, leaning against the support beam, looking out at the rain which is now pouring down. He’s soaked through, the shirt sticking to his body. It’s still hot, the humidity still heavy in the air, and Shiro can feel the sweat on his skin.

He steps in close behind Keith, wrapping his arms around him, and resting his chin against Keith’s bony shoulder.

“Will the shack weather the storm?” Shiro asks, speaking the words directly into Keith’s ear so that he doesn’t have to yell over the sound of the rain on the shack roof.

“It’ll be fine,” Keith reassures him. “It’s weathered every storm so far.”

“But we’re stuck here right?” Shiro asks, “we can’t go back until after the storm passes?”

“Nope.” Keith agrees, twisting in his arms to face Shiro, tipping his eyes up to meet Shiro’s gaze. “Stuck in the cabin all alone for hours, whatever shall we do?”

The look on his face is playful, and Shiro feels a shock of arousal flush through his body at the words, always so responsive to Keith.

He pokes Keith in the ribs, hard. “Did you plan this all along?” He asks, trying to make his voice sound serious, keeping the amusement he’s feeling from coming across with the words.

Keith ducks his head from Shiro, resting against Shiro’s chest. “I just wanted to see the rain.” He admits. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro runs his hands along Keith’s back, lifting the shirt up to touch the warm skin. “Don’t be.” He tells Keith. “There are worse things than being stuck in a dilapidated room with you.” He leans down to kiss at Keith’s neck, tugging at the skin with his teeth, just enough to elicit a groan from Keith. “You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

“I can do that.” Keith agrees, wrapping his arms around Shiro and pressing his body in tight, “we’ve got the time.”

As Keith leans his head down to place his lips at Shiro’s neck, mouthing at his pulse point, Shiro can’t help but feel this is one storm he’s more than happy to be stuck in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd)


End file.
